The purpose of this study is to determine the pathophysiology and genetic basis of familial neurogenic diabetes insipidus. The project consists of clinical studies to verify the diagnosis and define the anatomy, scope and pathophysiology of the hormone deficiency; and genetic molecular studies to identify the gene responsible for FNDI.